Together?
by Bethsquirt
Summary: Being stuck in the Cretaceous is very difficult. Maybe it can help having someone there with you... One Shot


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *sadface***

**A/N: Just a little one shot that has been playing on my mind. Totally separate from 'Watch It Burn'. I know it's quite short but, never mind. I hope you enjoy and if you do, please review! **

The world seemed to spin. She walked straight ahead normally and felt the leaves crunch under her feet. She suddenly felt very… free, alive and childish. She let out a laugh and seemed to see sparkles in front of her eyes. It was dark, maybe they were stars. Oh! Stars! They were pretty stars. She lifted her head slowly and looked into the dark sky. Million's of stars littered the black page above her and she lifted her hand to try to count them. Far too many. She giggled again and threw her head and hand back to the normal and carried on walking. It was dark, but light enough to make out the trees, shrubbery and any uprooted plants that may be dangerous for her. She felt the crunch of leaves under her boots again and kicked her foot out, sending a wave of colours up over her head, feeling the leaves tangle in her already scruffy hair. She raked her fingers through them, pulling harder at several knots that tried to stop her attempt of brushing. She saw a log out of the corner of her eye and picked up her speed slightly to walk to it. She stepped on top of it, balancing carefully and lifting her hands up over her head. She span in a circle. That was her downfall. The log wasn't wide enough, of course it wasn't! She let out a yelp and fell to the floor, her knees taking the brunt of it and both hands crashing to the leaves, supporting her body up. Her body wasn't the only thing that fell, her whole world seemed to at the same time. She let out a sigh, and sat back on her legs, hands resting on her knees. Her whole good mood evaporated in a second and she let out a whimper as tears fell down her dirty cheeks and she sobbed. She hated this whole situation!

"Abby?" Connor said as he ran backwards to meet her fallen body. "Abby!" He said as he touched her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"I don't know!" She stated, trying to give an excuse for her weird behaviour. "I just wanted to be happy again, laugh again. I hate it here! I hate the mud, I hate the rain, I hate everything!" She sobbed. She vaguely felt Connor pulling her shaking body into his and she rested her head upon his chest, and he cocooned her in his arms.

"Abby, shhh, please Abby. I know you're upset but you need to be quiet, especially at this time." He whispered into her hair as he rocked her slowly. It felt strangely reassuring, being in Connor's arms and being so close to him. Her tears dried up and she forced herself to be quiet. They couldn't risk any creatures now. Not now. Not with Connor's ankle still playing up. Not in the dark. Not when they had no form of shelter yet.

"Sorry. M'sorry." She whispered, clinging onto Connors striped jacket. His body warmth was comforting and she found herself not wanting to let go. But she couldn't hang on forever. She knew she couldn't. She let go quickly, straightened up and stood up shakily, without looking him in the eyes. She let out a sad sigh as she dusted down her clothes as best as she could. Connor stood up slowly, trying to look into her eyes as he did. Abby shook her head, trying to turn away from him, carry on walking, anything that would halt the up coming conversation she knew would happen and dreaded so.

"Abby. I know you hate it. I hate it too. We just gotta… struggle through ain't we." He said, trying to get her to respond properly. She sighed again, deciding to look at the floor. It was the safest option she had decided. They both started their slow walk again trying to find a form of shelter before it got pitch black and they would be stranded in a forest. They followed a simple path that they had been going down for a few nights now. They had been stranded in the Cretaceous for nearly 3 weeks. Abby kept her head down but could sense Connor was looking at her. This wasn't fair, she couldn't have a breakdown now. She was meant to be the strong one. Connor needed her to be strong damnit. She kept chastising herself until Connor stopped walking and turned to face her, grabbing her hand. She looked at their conjoined hands and then up to his face.

"I know you hate everything here, so do I. But you have to remember you're not alone in here are you. We're together. We can manage this surely." He said softly, managing a small smile.

"Together?" She asked unsure of herself. She didn't know what this meant… not yet. But he was right. They could get through it together.

"Yes. Together." He stated, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She gave him a watery smile, squeezing his hand back, and turning to face ahead of them.

Darkness was looming and the stars lighted up the route ahead of them, danger was lurking around every corner, literally, but Abby couldn't care less. With her hand in Connor's she continued onwards. Who knew, maybe an anomaly would open tomorrow, take them home to where it's 'safe'. For now they could take comfort in each other. They would survive, she mused. Together.

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
